


Jealous

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton doesn't like Hannah's new boyfriend and get's a little angry when he comes out for a meal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

His POV

“Hannah’s bringing Adam.”

I was sat on the sofa, flicking through my phone. We were going out to dinner to celebrate the release of our EP and I was excited for it until Calum had spoke.

“Why?” I groaned, turning to face him and he looked sheepish.

“She asked if she could, and I felt bad saying no…” he admitted and I ran my hands through my hair angrily. Hannah was my best friend, we’d been friends for longer than I could remember, but she had this arsehole boyfriend who treated her like utter crap. It was safe to say I didn’t like him.

“I’m really sorry, but I couldn’t say no. I’m not you.” Cal tried to defend, and I suppose he was right. Me and Mikey were the only ones who were vocal about how much we disliked Adam, whereas the others tried to cover it up, knowing how much it upset Hannah.

“That’s why she asked you, you know? She knew you wouldn’t say no. Bet he wouldn’t let her go unless he was escorting her.” I muttered under my breath, heaving myself off the sofa to go through to my room. I was pissed he was going to be there, it meant that she would be told what she could and couldn’t do, what she could and couldn’t eat, and what she could and couldn’t say.

Twenty minutes later and I was back down in the living room, ready to get the night over with, waiting for Luke and Michael to finish their hair. Cal’s girlfriend, Sophie, was sat on the sofa, flicking through all the channels absently. 

“He wouldn’t let her go unless he came as well, you know.” Sophie told me, glancing up at me briefly.

I scoffed; of course I knew that. “I’m not stupid Sophie. She just shouldn’t have to be in that situation.”

“Let’s go.” Cal suggested as Luke and Mikey finally made an appearance.

We arrived at the restaurant and Hannah was stood outside the restaurant, her boyfriend all over her. As soon as she saw us, she pushed him away slightly, grinning in our direction. 

“Hey guys!” she greeted us, but all she could do was smile as Adam kept her firmly glued to his side, not letting her go.

“Can we get a hug, or is it just gonna be polite smiles all night?” Mikey smirked in her direction, and Adam had no other choice but to let her go.

She embraced Mikey first, and he made a big show of kissing her cheek and swaying slightly with her. He did everything in his power to piss Adam off when he could, much like me. He did it for different reasons though. Hannah was like his little sister and he liked to protect her and keep her safe. I did it because I loved Hannah. She could never know, but I could see how she’d lost the sparkle she used to have, how she never quite bounced as much as she used to, and how she’d cried too many times over a guy who treated her like shit. I knew she could do better, but she didn’t.

“Come here.” I mumbled as she came over to me and I pulled into a big hug. I rested my head on her shoulder, breathing her in and kissing her hair quickly before letting her go. Adam glared at me as I did it, and I took an extra long time letting her go, glaring straight back at the asshole.

“Shall we go inside then?” Calum interrupted awkwardly and I let her go. As soon as I did, Adam had her hand in his again, pulling her inside.

“Slow down soldier.” Sophie breathed in my ear and I rolled my eyes. I couldn’t help but be possessive over her. It was habit, and I also loved watching Adam glare at me. It reminded me that he felt threatened. 

We were led over to our table, and Mikey had somehow managed to sandwich Hannah between me and him, so Adam had no choice to sit opposite, sandwiched between Cal and Luke. 

“You guys need to stop being arseholes.” Hannah muttered under her breath as Luke attempted to engage in some kind of conversation with Adam, but was only met with one word answers. 

“We haven’t seen you in forever, of course we’re gonna want a hug.” Mikey shrugged, flicking through the menu.

“You never kiss my cheek.” she pointed out and I chuckled. 

“I felt like today was the day to start.” he teased, looking at me smirking.

“Seriously guys, stop it.” she chuckled as Mikey wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“We just can’t keep our hands off you.” he joked, maybe just a little bit too loud. Adam glared full force at Mikey’s arm and looked ready to start an argument before Hannah intervened.

“Please just take it off me.” she breathed and she looked slightly panicked. I wondered why she was so afraid a fight would start. I was kind of hoping to kick Adam’s ass tonight.

Mikey slowly removed his arm, turning to start a conversation with Cal and Sophie who were arguing over what they should have to eat. Whilst the rest of the table was sat in silence. Luke was now very intrigued by his menu, refusing to look anywhere else, whilst I watched Adam closely.

“What’re you going to get Ash?” Hannah turned to me, and I smiled at her automatically. 

“I was thinking a Canelloni, you?” I responded and she shrugged, looking down at her menu again.

“Maybe the veggie pizza.” she suggested and I was about to respond when:

“Are you sure you should eat that?” Adam finally spoke up, and I snapped my eyes up to see him looking at her condescendingly. 

“Why not?” Luke interrupted, shocked at the sudden response from Adam.

“It’s just full of calories, and I don’t think Hannah can afford to put that much on.” he shrugged, going back to his menu and I saw red as Hannah looked down at her fingers, intertwining them awkwardly. Something she only did when she was embarrassed.

“Why the fuck would you say that to your girlfriend?!” I demanded, glaring at Adam.

“She needs to watch what she eats, otherwise she won’t remain how I like her.” he responded, daring the table to challenge him. Which naturally we all did. 

“That’s disgusting.” Michael spat at him and Cal nodded.

“Guys it’s fine…” Hannah glanced up, aware that the rest of the restaurant was now watching our table. But we were too furious to even respond.

“Your girlfriend should remain perfect to you no matter what size she is.” I rose my voice at Adam, and I hadn’t even noticed I’d stood up.

“Ashton, please just drop it.” Hannah begged me, but Mikey stood up next to me as Adam rose opposite me.

“Get off your fucking high horse. We all know that if she wasn’t skinny, she wouldn’t have any interest from anyone. She wouldn’t be hanging out with music’s good boys. Your interest would’ve disappeared.” Adam spat back at us, and at that my fist collided with his face, and I have never felt more satisfied than I did in that moment. 

“Get out.” The manager came over to our table, and I stood my ground as Adam gripped his nose, cursing at me. “All of you.”

We were all herded out into the streets and Hannah turned to me, glaring. “You couldn’t just let it go, could you?!” 

“I was not gonna stand there whilst he talked about you like that!” I defended. Why the fuck was she angry with me? 

“I just wanted to have a nice night out with my friends and you’ve ruined that.” she was now crying, and I didn’t know what to do. I just didn’t understand. I’d just defended her and now she was shouting at me.

“I don’t think that was my fault sweetheart.” I leered, and I immediately regretted it from the look on her face.

“I told you to fucking drop it and you refused. This is all your fault. And don’t ever call me that again.” she whispered and I knew I’d fucked up.

“Finally you’ve grown a backbone.” I mocked against my better judgement.

Her eyes widened and more tears fell down her cheeks. “You’re an A grade arsehole Ashton Irwin.” she spat at me, before moving to stand next to her boyfriend, checking his nose. 

“Nice job, Ash.” Sophie mumbled from beside me as Hannah waved to everyone, dragging her boyfriend over to her car and piling him inside.

“Don’t talk to me.” I sighed, turning to start walking home. I didn’t fancy sitting in a car with four people who would all look majorly disappointed in me, telling me I could’ve handled it better.

As I walked, I thought about everything. I thought about the look on Adam’s face when he spoke to Hannah in that way, I thought about how disgusting his comments were, and I most of all thought about the look of fear she had on her face when it became a full on dispute. I knew that she didn’t rate Adam particularly highly, he’d cheated on her more times than I could count and he was always making patronising remarks to her. He shattered her self confidence every single day, and she had started believe the things he said to her. When she came to visit us on tour, we all found ourselves attempting to fix the damage he’d done to her. But now she rarely came to visit us, she hardly ever answered her texts and if we did see her, she was accompanied by that dick. 

At first I didn’t know what hold he had on her, but she admitted it to me about 6 months ago and it broke my heart. She’d cheated on him when on holiday around this time last year. She hadn’t told him, but she felt like she owed it to him to stay with him. She was punishing herself. The ironic part was that he’d cheated on her more times than we could count, but this didn’t matter to Hannah. She couldn’t leave.

I finally arrived at the house, knocking when I saw that they were all back. 

“We wondered what had happened to you mate.” Luke answered the door and I was glad it was him. He was the one who would judge me the least. He would tell me I was a fucking idiot but then he’d drop it. 

“I’m just gonna head up to bed.” I sighed, kicking my shoes off and heading upstairs. I flopped down on my bed and tried to sleep.

I was shaken awake by my phone vibrating on the table and I stumbled over to the desk, seeing that it was nearing 1am. When I saw Hannah’s name on my phone, I couldn’t swipe it to answer faster.

“Hey.” I mumbled into the phone, afraid of what she was going to say.

“Hey, can you let me in? I’m outside.” she replied and she sounded like she’d been crying.

“Yeah sure, hang on.” I ran down the stairs as quietly as I could. I saw Mikey was up watching some film in the other room, but other than that everyone had gone to bed.

“Hey.” I whispered, opening the back door for her as she slipped past me into the kitchen.

“Hey.” she replied, sniffing slightly and I pulled her hand, leading her up to my room. There was obviously something seriously wrong if she’d turned up here at 1am.

“What’s going on?” I asked, shutting my room door and turning on the light before turning to her and I wasn’t expecting what I saw.

“I panicked, I didn’t know where else to go Ash. I couldn’t go home, my dad would go mental and I know I was angry at you earlier, but that was so uncalled for. You were just trying to help.” More tears fell down her cheeks as she rambled, getting quieter the longer she spoke. But I couldn’t even focus on her words as I stared at her face.

“He hit you.” My jaw clenched as I looked at her and she looked like a deer caught in headlights before recovering.

“He’s never done it before.” she mumbled, looking back down at her hands. “He may have treated me like shit, but he’s never laid a hand on me.”

“I believe you.” I told her, sitting beside her on the bed and gently lifting her chin to face me. “Why?”

“He said I humiliated him, and he just got angrier and angrier and eventually I snapped. I told him he had no right to talk about me like that to my friends, he turned and he slapped me. He looked so shocked once he’d done it and started apologising, but I couldn’t do it anymore.” She was talking so quietly, I was hanging onto every word. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

“I told him it was over.” she whispered and I pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.”

“What for?” I replied, holding her close.

She shrugged. “For standing up for me, for sticking by me through it all, and I guess for forgiving me.”

“I’d do it every day if I had to.” I mumbled, kissing her hair.

THE END - IT’S SHIT I KNOW BUT BLEH


End file.
